


casual

by BellamyWanheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/pseuds/BellamyWanheda
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy were keeping things casual and then she caught feelings, only Bellamy didn’t feel the same way. She tries to block it out but then Octavia introduces her to her brother for the first time and she can’t ignore him anymore.Written for The 100 Fic For BLM
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185
Collections: The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative





	casual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saysmethatswho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysmethatswho/gifts).



> Written as part of The 100 Fic For BLM, please check out our [carrd](https://t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co/) for more information!

Clarke didn’t get this nervous very often, she was usually a much more self assured person. And she had barely, if ever, been nervous around Bellamy. Being with him always felt so natural, so effortless, like they just _fit_ together. But now, as she stood outside the door to his apartment, trying to work up the courage to knock it felt anything but effortless. 

Just as she was beginning to contemplate the merits of leaving and cancelling on him at the last minute the door swung open and the man himself stood broadly in the doorway in a pair of dark wash jeans and a tight blue t shirt that made his arms look sinfully hot. 

“Hey,” he said with the easy smile and warm eyes that sometimes made her think he must feel the same way that she did. “I heard some shuffling outside the door and figured it must be you.” He laughed. “Come in.” 

Clarke managed a genuine smile when he leaned down to peck her lips as she brushed past him and into the apartment. Bellamy’s place was always tidy and clean but homey, basically all the exact opposite of what every other single straight man’s apartment Clarke had ever been in was like. His roommate actually was gay too but she knew very well that Bellamy was the neat freak and home maker between them. “Yes, we like to break stereotypes.” She had heard Miller joke once. 

She smelled cinnamon and fresh baked cookies. “Did you bake?” She asked excitedly. 

Bellamy let out a soft chuckle at her eagerness. “I just made some snickerdoodles. So cookies and wine and then sex?” He suggested. 

Despite her nerves Clarke couldn’t help but smile. “That is my dream evening, yes. But I’m actually uhh, feeling a little impatient tonight sooo… sex first?” 

He smirked at her in a way that was at once self satisfied and also fond. “I have no interest in arguing with that plan. I’ll put the cookies away and meet you in the bedroom?” He questioned and she nodded firmly in agreement and mock seriousness as they parted ways with this new game plan. 

The thing is, Bellamy and Clarke had both agreed months ago when they started sleeping together that because they both had demanding jobs and busy lives the best arrangement for both of them was to just keep things casual. They had met in a bar one night when she was out with Josie and Bellamy had been dragged there by Miller and their friend Murphy. They had had a lot of chemistry at the bar and it had been a while so she went home with him. The sex was… really really good for it being with a stranger. And she was sure that if they got to do it more and learned what they other liked it could be mind blowing. Bellamy agreed and the rest, as they say, is history. Usually once, sometimes 2 or 3 times a week one of them would text the other and they would get together and hook up. 

They were never clinical about it, they would usually hang out a little before or after and occasionally they would spend the night but there were still some boundaries. They never cuddled and they never hung out outside of sleeping together and there were supposed to be no feelings involved. 

But Clarke had broken that last one. She wishes she could undo it because she is scared that he won’t feel the same way but she had made the decision to tell him and she is going to stick to it. She had decided to do it after they had sex though, partly because selfishly she wanted to have one last time with him and partly because she thought she would be a little more relaxed and ready to talk after a couple of orgasms. 

She lay back on Bellamy's bed, stripped down to just her panties while she waited for him to go make sure that the cookies were put away. He padded softly into the room, stopping in the doorway for a moment to admire her. “Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful.” He murmured, before crawling on to the bed to lay next to her on his side, wrapping one arm around her and letting his hand wander up to gently rub against her soft breasts as his head leaned in to capture her lips in a deep kiss. 

“Yeah, yeah, get to the point Bellamy.” She whined softly, eliciting a slight chuckle from Bellamy. 

“All in good time, baby.” He murmured into her ear, the rumblings of his low voice made her squeeze her thighs together in an attempt at getting some friction. Bellamy’s voice always did things to her, the low timber would have been enough, she is pretty sure she could actually get off to Bellamy reading the dictionary, but add on top of it the filthy things that would pour so effortlessly past his lips while they were in bed and it had Clarke weak in the knees. She had never been with someone who made dirty talk sounds so natural. Most of the time it sounded a little forced or stilted or like they didn’t really mean it. Not Bellamy though, every word out of his mouth was so self assured and… powerful. 

“What do you want first Clarke? My mouth or my fingers?” 

Clarke whined a little, she didn’t like having to make choices in bed, she preferred when Bellamy would just take care of her, but she knew that was why he asked, the thrill of getting to tease her. 

“I… I want you to eat me out first. Please.” She decided breathlessly. He was still wearing his jeans and t shirt and there was something about having Bellamy make her come while she was completely naked and he was still fully clothed that she found so hot. 

“Okay, you just lay back, I’m gonna take good care of your pretty little cunt.” He rumbled in that deep voice that Clarke loved so much as he pulled her panties down her hips tantalizingly slowly. She could see his eyes darken even more when her pussy came into view. “So pretty baby…” He murmured reverently. It always made Clarke blush just a little bit when he called her baby. He only ever did it in bed, which made sense given the platonic nature of their relationship outside the bedroom, and it was the only pet name he had ever used, but it managed to be so unbelievably soft and so unbelievably hot all at the same times. The two perceptions not at war with each other but rather joining forces to make Clarke absolutely melt whenever she heard it. 

Bellamy peppered her inner thighs with tender kisses, no more than just a press of his mouth against her sensitive flesh. Bellamy loved to tease her but it was in these moments where he seemed so soft and affectionate with her that she had a glimmer of hope that he may feel the same way about her that she did about him. She was startled out of her day dream by Bellamy licking a stripe up the length of her cunt, finally giving her what she wanted. 

“Oooh, Bellll.” Clarke let out a breathy whine when his tongue flicked against her clit. She could practically feel Bellamy smirking against her body, always so satisfied with himself. 

He repeated the motion a few more times before bringing his fingers up to her opening. He inserted one, fingering her slowly to let her take a few moments to get used to it before he inserted another and so on until he was three fingers deep. It was a bit of a tight fit for her, Clarke always loved how big Bellamy’s hands are and something about that was just so hot, but she was grateful he was taking the time to stretch her out before he was inside her. She knew that the whole, big hands equals a big cock thing was a myth but Bellamy would certainly seem to suggest otherwise. 

While he picked up speed with his fingers his tongue continued to drum out a hash rythme on her clit until Clarke could feel the pressure building and her cunt started to spasm. Bellamy could clearly feel it too if his murmurs of “that’s right baby, almost there now pretty girl” were anything to go by. 

Clarke came with a whine and a breathy, silent, scream. Bellamy eased his fingers out of her and kissed his way back up her body, eventually settling on top of her and pressing his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue but it only turned her on more. At that point Bellamy was hard as a rock, Clarke could feel his dick where it pressed against her thigh, so he got off the bed to rid himself of his jeans and shirt while Clarke watched hungrily and impatiently from the bed. A now fully nude Bellamy climbed back on to the bed and once more settled over her body, their bare skin now pressing against each other and setting her skin on fire. She was still dripping and sensitive from her last orgasm so she reached down to wear his cock was once again pressing into her and helped to guide him inside of her. 

Maybe it felt the same as it usually does to Bellamy, but something about this felt distinctive to Clarke, it could be that she knew this would either be the last time they ever had sex point blank or the last time they had sex simply as casual fuck buddies. But either way Clarke felt like she was on the precipice of more than just another orgasm. She came again with Bellamy pounding into her in a way only he ever did, at once satisfying the roughness that she craved out of sex but also capturing a subtle sweetness that made her feel safe. Bellamy and Clarke came in unison and she could feel his come dripping out of her when he pulled out a moment later. As Clarke already had an IUD and neither of them was sleeping with anyone else they had decided long ago to forgo condoms. He’s the only man Clarke has ever had come inside of her bare like that before and it adds a layer of intimacy that almost feels wrong in their current casual relationship. 

\---------- 

Twenty five minutes and two individual showers later Bellamy and Clarke sat at his small dining table each with a glass of red wine (Clarke’s second of the evening) and a plate of still warm snickerdoodles between them. Now that it was time to actually tell Bellamy she was getting scared, just as she was considering chickening out of the whole thing Bellamy cleared his throat, breaking the silence that had lapsed over them in the absence of Clarke talking or really paying attention at all. “You okay? You seem kind of distracted…” Bellamy observed. 

“Um, yeah. I uhh… I wanted to talk to you about something actually.” She said carefully. 

“Okay, anything.” He replied, his face was so warm and caring that a little of her nervousness seemed to melt. Just that slight smile on his open face was enough to loosen the knot in her stomach at what she was about to say. 

“Okay, here it goes.” She whispered under her breath. “I… like you, Bellamy. I mean, I have um, feelings for you. Like… more than I should? And I, I know that that’s not supposed to be what this is but I just... do.” It was not nearly as refined or well constructed a speech as she had planned on it being but she had suddenly lost all ability to form words, and at least now it was out. Her words seemed to hang heavy in the air between them. Bellamy’s eyebrows were creased but beyond that his face was unreadable as he heaved a breath. The silence seemed to drag on for hours but it couldn’t have been more than 20 seconds, 30 at most. 

Finally Bellamy’s face lifted a little and he took a deep breath. Clarke’s heart sank, even before he opened his mouth to say a word she could just tell. “Clarke…” He started. “I don’t really know what to say. I… you’re… an amazing person and I really do care about you I just… I mean I wanted us to have this kind of relationship for a reason and it’s not like my life has changed…” 

The initial sting of pain was replaced by a flash of that anger that usually comes with rejection. “It’s not like my life has changed either, _Bellamy_.” She spit back. “You don’t want to be with me, whatever I get it.” She said in her best attempt at a casual tone but she knew it came through more strained and bitter than nonchalant. 

She stood up abruptly and all but ran towards the door, grabbing her purse off the back of the couch as she went. She could feel tears pricking behind her eyes and she did _not_ want to cry in front of Bellamy, this whole thing was humiliating enough as it was. It seemed in that moment better to storm off, even if it came across as a little childish, than to break down crying in front of the man she loved who had just told her he didn’t feel the same way. 

“Clarke-” She heard him yell from behind her before she was out the door and already running down his stairs. She could no longer stop the tears that were streaming down her face. 

\-------- 

It had been a shitty couple of weeks. There was really no other way to put it, Clarke had barely been able to get out of bed except to drag herself to work where she just went through the motions until she could go back to being isolated at home. She had even tried to do the sad girl after a breakup stuff to see if it would help. The crying seemed to be involuntary but accompanying that crying with rom coms and ice cream felt unnatural and unhelpful, maybe because it only made the ever present nagging voice in the back of her head reminding her that this was a _real_ breakup louder. She had spent the first two days dodging Bellamy’s calls and texts until finally just deciding to block his number (and his instagram and even the twitter account he never used). She’d been bad about replying to anyone else too. She had always kept her relationship with Bellamy vague to her friends, at first because it was just casual and then later because she had strong feelings for him and she knew that her friends would be able to tell. 

Around the two week mark of blowing up her relationship with Bellamy, Clarke was sitting on her couch on a Saturday morning with a bowl of rice krispies balanced on her knee watching The Office when her phone rang out shrilly. She rolled her eyes at the interruption, pausing her show to check the caller id. Octavia. She heaved a sigh, Octavia and Raven had been texting her with little to no reply for weeks, it was only a matter of time before she was going to have to talk to them. She knew that her nebulous excuse of “things with that guy I told you virtually nothing about ended” wasn’t going to placate them forever, afterall how serious could it have been if your friend doesn’t even tell you about someone?? 

“Hi, O.” She said, trying not to sound so unenthusiastic as she answered her friend’s call. 

“Come to my apartment tonight.” Octavia started, in her typical brash fashion, choosing to forgo any social niceties. 

“...why?” Clarke asked, hoping she could just tailor her excuse to whatever Octavia had planned. 

“Lincoln and I are having a little dinner party, I’ve been trying to tell you but you haven’t been answering my texts. And before you say no, there’s only gonna be like 6 of us and my brother’s coming and you and Raven have never met my brother so… please come.” 

Clarke sighed. She and Raven had only been friends with Octavia for like 5 months after they met her at their mutual friend Harper’s birthday party and even though they had all gotten to be really good friends in that time, they still hadn’t met Octavia’s brother who Clarke knew she was very close with. “Alright, fine, I’ll come. What time?” 

“Yay! 7. And apparently my brother is all bent out of shape and miserable about this girl he was seeing too, so, you won’t even be the saddest person at the party.” 

She rolled her eyes even though Octavia couldn’t see her. “Yeah, okay, O. I’ll see you tonight.” 

Getting dressed up had actually been good for Clarke, going through the motions of showering, putting on makeup, wearing an actual dress and even some heeled booties had made her feel a little more human than she’d felt the last couple of weeks. She’d even stopped to buy a bottle of wine because damn if she couldn’t follow proper dinner party etiquette. 

“Ahh you’re here!” Octavia squealed, pulling Clarke into a hug the moment she opened the door. She relaxed into it a little, being hugged was comforting at least. “Come on, everyone’s just hanging out and I want you to meet my brother.” 

Lincoln and Octavia had one of those weirdly shaped New York City apartments with a skinny hallway leading to the rest of the apartment. She followed Octavia until it opened up into the kitchen/living room area where Lincoln and Raven were chatting animatedly with Lincoln’s friend Gaia who Clarke remembered having met there once before. 

“Where’s Bellamy?” Octavia asked the others. Clarke is pretty sure Lincoln said something about the bathroom but she could barely hear him past the rushing in her own ears. _There was no way, right? I mean, that would just be_ to _big of a coincidence_. 

Almost as if it was all happening in slow motion she heard the sound of a door opening and closing around the corner where she knew their bathroom was and then muted footsteps before she was suddenly locking eyes with Bellamy. _Her_ Bellamy. Who wasn’t really hers at all. 

“I have to go.” She rushed out, not even sparing a glance at a bewildered Octavia as she turned on her heel, making a beeline for the door. 

“Clarke, wait!” She heard Bellamy yell from behind her, the last thing she had heard him say when she was leaving his apartment that night too. She was pretty sure she heard Octavia let out a “What the fuck just happened?” too. 

Despite the much more absurd fact that the guy she had been sleeping with, was maybe even _in love_ with, was her friend’s brother, what struck her in that moment, as she fumbled to unlock the door, was how weird it was that she never knew Octavia’s brother’s name. She’d never even thought consciously about the fact that her friend always just referred to him as “my brother” and never by his name. If she had, Clarke may never have been in this position. 

She felt a strong arm grasp her wrist just as she was about to open the door and flee this whole situation. 

“Hey.” He breathed, pulling her hand away from the handle. “Clarke, I-” 

He was cut off as she turned around finally, fixing him with a death stare that was probably undermined a little by the tears threatening to spill over, the ones she had done such a good job of hiding from him the last time she saw him. 

“What!?” She demanded. 

“I’m sorry.” She rolled her eyes looking away at his words, she didn’t want him to apologize. 

“No, listen to me.” He pleaded, his hand came up to cup her face and force her gaze back to him. His hand felt warm and, despite everything that had happened between them, still comforting where it rested against her cheek. “I made a mistake, okay? I don’t know, I was… I was scared, I didn’t know how to process how I felt or what to do about it and you were… braver than I was. Which is a _good_ thing, Clarke. I’m just so sorry I didn’t handle it the way I should.” He paused and took a deep breath. Clarke on the other hand seemed to have forgotten how to breathe at all. “The truth is… I _do_ have feelings for you.” 

Her mind went blank. _What did he just say??_

“Oh my god?” They both turned suddenly, Bellamy’s hand falling away from her, to see Octavia standing at the end of the hall, a mixture of shock, disgust and excitement on her face. “WAIT. I knew you both were like seeing someone but I didn’t know it was EACH OTHER?”  
“Jesus christ…” Bellamy muttered under his breath, tilting his head to stare at the ceiling and Clarke had to suppress a laugh and the siblings’ dynamic. 

“Oh, no, I didn’t know Bellamy was your brother until like 2 minutes ago.” 

“Oh my god, wait that’s actually cute.” She decided. 

“Uhh, O? Can you give us a minute please?” 

Octavia smirked, throwing her hands up in surrender and she turned back around although Clarke was pretty sure everyone in the other room could still hear them. 

Bellamy turned back to study her face, his eyes softening when he looked at her. “So did I fuck everything up or can we try again?” He asked, sounding more nervous and unsure of himself than she had ever heard him. 

Clarke’s face broke out into a grin, quickly mirrored by Bellamy’s as she surged up, meeting him halfway in a kiss she knew she would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [tumblr](https://bellamy-wanheda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
